According to existing arrangements, the processing of plastic, including the recycling thereof generally comprises the collection of suitable plastic for recycling, the heating thereof so as to pelletise the plastic, and, once pelletised, the subsequent reheating of the pelletised plastic for re-use, such as by way of injection moulding, extrusion or the like.
However, existing arrangements suffer from several disadvantages including the inability to process all types of plastic. Specifically, certain types of plastics such as film plastic, or contaminated plastic (such as plastic obtained from butchery process or waste beneficiation process or the like which may be contaminated with offal or food and the like) are generally ill suited for recycling and therefore simply sent to landfill.
Furthermore, existing arrangements are energy intensive, requiring the heating of the entire body of plastic for recycling, and in embodiments, the reheating of the recycled pelletised plastic.
Furthermore, existing plastic processing machines are provided with low tolerance requirements and therefore ill-suited for all types of plastics or foreign bodies within the plastic. For example, shredder or scissor type plastic processing machines may be fouled by film plastic. Furthermore, shredder or scissor type plastic processing machines, by comprising blades with low tolerance parameters, may be easily damaged by foreign bodies within the plastic.
Furthermore, existing plastic processing machines were generally adapted for processing a single type of plastic only and are therefore not suited for processing blends of plastic, such as is typical of plastic obtained from recycling and waste processing.
The present invention seeks to provide a system and a method for processing plastic, and plastic processed therefrom, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.